


It's Good to be With You

by Dodi3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Banter, Cat tendencies, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Gift Fic, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, No plot whatsoever lmao, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodi3/pseuds/Dodi3
Summary: "I just had the best dream...""All that running around and you call it a dream?"He widens visibly. "So it wasn't one?""No." The ravenette crosses her arms and traps him under a withering glare. "You owe me an apology."Basically these two just being friends, fluff included ofc ;)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	It's Good to be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing I wrote a while ago, for a friend of mine 💖

"I...I think I just have a weird taste in men."

"You _think?"_ Rena side-steps a ludic swipe from Chat, giving Marinette the most confused look she's ever seen from her. "Why is he...?"

"That's a good question. I plan on getting an answer from him this time."

They both watch upon the rooftop as he bats at something that isn't there, pupils narrowed and tail flitting as fast as a flickering light. She doesn't know why he'll spontaneously go feline some days, and she briefly wonders if she should ask Tikki to smack some sense into his kwami, if Plagg was the cause behind this.

"Does this happen a lot?" She's surprised at the mild calm in Rena's voice, used to her high-pitched shrieking whenever her favorite superheroes did something she deemed excitable.

Shrugging, Ladybug smirks at the frustrated hiss from the cat as he trips over himself. "It's been a common occurrence the past few weeks."

"Hmm. You think Nino would act the same as a turtle?"

The ravenette sputters at the thought, such an idea having never come to mind before. "What? What's he gonna do? Move insanely slow for the next few hours?"

The ombré dissolves into laughter, the sound so contagious and carefree Ladybug can't help but join in. 

"Anyways, I'm gonna give him a surprise visit. I'll see you later!"

Rena Rouge's sudden vale jolts something inside the ravenette.

"Wait!" She makes a wide gesture at the crouching cat behind her, whose eyes had focused on her in a curious stare. "You've gotta help me cat-sit him!"

"But you've dealt with this before, haven't you?" Ladybug hears the teasing from Rena, now a few feet away, and knows the conversation is not in her favor. "Besides, I don't think I could handle being pounced on."

"Pounced on...?" 

"Yeah! Look at him! You'll be _fine_." Rena blows Ladybug a kiss, disappearing over a chimney before she can so much as rebut. 

Her shoulders sag as she realizes she'll have to do this all over again, without any help, with a literal man child (man cat?), all by herself...

The spotted heroine takes in a deep breath and rubs her hands over her face, steeling herself. Turning towards Chat, she begrudgingly comes to terms with...whatever this was.

"Okay kitty, we're going to-"

Her sentence doesn't go fully airborne, as a dark blur scrambles to meet her at unmatched speed. She shrieks as they both shoot backward, her back hitting the roof in a dull thud.

Of course, she should've seen this coming. Of course Chat would take up the high-and-mighty role like the feline he was and scare the living daylights out of her. Why expect something different from a cat?

Yet Ladybug doesn't feel upset whatsoever as she props herself up on her palms. There's a weight on her knees, pinning her like a mouse under his paws and she can only raise an eyebrow at Chat. Smug and happy and pretty much bathing in his own form of heaven, he lays across her legs nonchalantly, completely dismissing that he'd tackled her with the same strength as a football player.

"Well, at least one of us is having fun." Ladybug remarks uninhibitedly, straightening herself as much as she can to card her fingers through the golden halo of his hair. 

A purr starts in his chest, revving up in decibels when the heroine reaches a particularly sweet spot. She wonders what's going through his head in this cat possessed state of his; Ladybug guesses that her normal Chat is probably loving this just as much. 

Her partner has always been one for physical touch and while she 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 keep her distance (Adrien is still #1, after all), she's heard snippets and stories of his life at home and can't help but indulge him every once in a while.

By now the ravenette can feel his purr vibrating against her legs. It goes on for a moment longer before it wanes into a low hum. Like a flower blooming, Ladybug watches as Chat lifts his head and shakes himself a bit, eyelids fluttering until finally meets her stare.

"I just had the best dream..." 

"All that running around and you call it a dream?" 

He widens visibly. "So it wasn't one?"

"No." The ravenette crosses her arms and traps him under a withering glare. "You owe me an apology."

"An apology?" She doesn't like the way Chat's surprise has melted into that plaguy smirk of his, elongating the more time that passes. "Fine. I'm sorry for taking advantage of the fact you love this."

"Pfffft. What? Now that, minou, was a part of your dream." Seeing as his strange feline phase was over, the ravenette tries to kick him off her legs. However Chat Noir, ever perceptive, effortlessly keeps her grounded under his weight, a bad cat at his finest.

He'll pay for that later. 

"Can we just stay like this?" He drones.

"Chat..." He's trying to cross a border and they both know it. She's ready to decline, to remind him of their status as _friends_ , not lovers, but the blonde has already read her like a book.

"Platonically. It's...it's been a tiring day. I just want to sleeeeep." The underlying fatigue reveals itself in his voice, and Ladybug realizes how he seems to sag in his position.

The ravenette sighs dramatically, It's one of those moments where she's too sympathetic to argue.

"Next time we visit L'Escudella though, you're paying."

"And I'll do it happily, M'lady." Chat Noir coos as he settles upon his arms on the bumps of her knees, his tail falling limp behind him. More hesitant than she was the first time, Ladybug combs through his hair, two strokes in before a question comes to mind.

"Is there a reason you've been going feline? I want an answer this time, no playful dodging." 

"Plagg's a...handful. It's a beautiful love-hate relationship." He answers with a lot less resistance than she thought he would, considering he hadn't answered it the past times she'd asked.

"You could've told me sooner."

"But I loved the suspense. You wanted an answer, I had it, and I didn't give it to you." He snickers under his breath. "Maybe I liked seeing that gorgeous pout of yours?"

Leaning forwards an inch to flick him on the shoulder, she disregards his fake cry of pain. "And you told me now because...?"

"I'm not sure."

Ladybug shakes her head with a smile, used to Chat Noir's antics. "Oh yeah, and I thought you were supposed to be resting?"

"But you started the conversationnnn." His hands reach past her to stretch. "Besides, talking with you makes me sleepy."

"I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing."

Chat pulls his claws back, and his bangs shift as he cranes upward to look at her. A forest of viridescent is all she can see, his gaze so intense and pumped with emotion the girl wonders if she's said something wrong. Ladybug's about to ask as much, her mouth opening only to be closed just as quickly.

"It's always a compliment when it comes to you, Bugaboo." A wink from Chat is usually all it takes to naturally cause an eye roll, but she's left busy wondering what that look was all about.

"Why did you-"

"-Another thing you might get the answer to, eventually."

The sound that the girl elicits is something between a groan and a whine. "That is so incredibly unfair." 

"Hmm," Chat's voice goes airy, a symptom of the weariness he'd mentioned before. "I dunno, seems pretty fun. It'll keep me in your mind."

Indignant, Ladybug sticks her tongue out at her witty partner before realizing he isn't looking at her anymore, having turned his head to sleep somewhat comfortably.

In all honesty, Ladybug isn't sure when she allowed him to get this close. Yet, as he purrs in his sleep, she can't find it within herself to complain. He's always been special.

Chat makes a quiet noise and she tilts sideways to look at him, his expression all cherubic and soft and peaceful. It's unfortunate she'll probably have to wake him up later, but it's nice to see him relax in all the good.


End file.
